Green Is My Color
by BlueStar231
Summary: When PSFs break into Erin's school one day and started taking kids to "rehabilitation camps", she knows she has to run. She escapes their custody when a group of kids save her, a Blue, a Yellow, two Reds, and an Orange. Now they are on the run. Even with her Green powers, Erin is determined to find a way to help her friends. But what if saving them results in her own destruction?
1. Collection Day

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a Darkest Minds Fanficition ready! I love this series so much! This story is basically about what was happening to other kids during the Darkest Minds book. Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Minds series. Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

Small, I think. Just be small.

The sound of my classmates screaming and the smell of the smoke clouds my vision. When the soldiers in black came in, I didn't know who they were, but everyone else did. They reacted immediately, and started running in all directions. Then the lights went nuts, the fires started, objects went flying everywhere, the men would shout out for no reason. The chaos couldn't reach me here, though, here between the cases of books and the curtain. No teachers will find me. No soldiers can find me. They can't take me away. They can't see me.

I used to do this all the time. No, not hiding between bookcases. During school I would sink down into my chair so the teacher would not see me, and call on me to answer a question. I was too afraid, too shy. I never knew the answer. When kids started dying out of nowhere, I wanted to skip school altogether. But my parents never let me, they forced me to go. Recently my grades have been increasing and I felt more confident about my knowledge in school, so when I was called on, I answered.

Now I must remember how to be small again. My life depends on it.

We were in the middle of math class when it happened. We were learning about the digits of pi, and of course I knew many of them, more than most kids would. It seemed like a normal day, except for the fact that only half my class was alive. My parents wouldn't give me any details, only the name. IAAN. Idiopathic Adolescent Acute Neurodegeneration. That's all I knew about it then.

Earlier that day I heard teachers in the halls whispering the words, "Collection Day." I had never heard the term before, so I just shrugged it off. It was a few seconds before the soldiers barged in when our teacher said that it was time for the collection, and to move in an orderly fashion.

The men in the black uniforms burst in, and the kids screamed. Fires started out of nowhere. Where did they come from? Textbooks and pencils flew around the room (were people throwing them?). It was pandemonium. Panic erupted inside me. The men were grabbing kids, punching, kicking. I had to hide.

I slipped into my hiding place between the bookcases. I only watched the other kids, fighting, being dragged away, screaming. What in the world was going on? The soldiers couldn't fight the kids off. Then the sound came.

It was agonizing. The noise ripped through my ears and began slamming my brain, determined to rip it to shreds. Even I couldn't stay quiet while I was supposed to be hiding. I screamed and screamed. Some kids passed out, some were bleeding, some were whimpering, and some just surrendered to the men in black. The room was emptied quickly, and the teacher was the only one left.

She seemed a bit shaken, but she knew this would happen. She began to tidy up the room, as if her own students weren't just dragged away against their will.

I have to get out. I have to run. I can't stay here. They will kill me. They will take me with the others.

With no real plan in mind, I jumped from my hiding spot, sprinted to the door, and darted out of the room.

"Hey! Stop!" The teacher shouted, but I was already gone. I sped through the halls and towards the front door. I burst through it, an action I immediately regretted.

The kids were outside, boarding buses. The soldiers made sure they were cooperating, and pushed them in, not caring if they tripped. All of them had zip ties on their wrists to restrain them. All looked like they had given up. I don't blame them, the machine that made that wretched sound was still in the soldiers' possession.

They hadn't seen me yet, though. Carefully, I tiptoed away from the buses. Slowly. Cautiously. I was quiet, I was small. Almost there, I told myself. Almost-

"Hey!"

I froze. Oh no. They saw me.

"Turn around!"

Obediently, I turned around, hands up.

"As a member of the Psi Special Forces, I am authorized to take you to Tristen, a rehabilitation camp."

Rehabilitation camp? What the heck? What is wrong with us? Why do we need to be rehabilitated?

"Now! Come here!" The soldier stared at me in the eye. He had zip ties in his hands, ready. I don't want to be locked up. I am not going with them.

I turned and ran. Shots rang around me. They were shooting at me. I ran as fast as I could, then dove behind the school where the woods were.

I skidded across the grass and fell. I panted and knelt in front of the bush. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me conscious right now.

I heard footsteps.

"...went this way..."

"...fast for a kid..."

They were coming closer, I saw their shadows growing on the school's brick walls. I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna-

"Pssst!"

I turned sharply and smacked right into the bush. Did the bush just say something?

No. There was someone in the bush.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at me. I jumped in surprise. I could only contain my shout.

One pair of eyes was green, and one was blue. The one with the blue eyes was the one to speak.

"Come in here!" The one with the blue eyes whispered. A girl's voice. A kid's voice.

She reached out a hand, and I grabbed it. I was pulled in.

 **Yeah, I know it was short and it sucked, but things will get more interesting and chapters will become longer! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Runaway Psi

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the very late post, but I'll try to post more often now. Enjoy chapter 2!**

She pulls me into the bush, scratching my arms on the thorns along the way. I fall into her, knocking her down.

We both get up, and I get better view of her. Her hair is brown like the bark of the tree behind us, her eyes are as blue as the ocean. Though she is a kid, she is still older than me. So is the other girl, who looks even older than the first. The other girl has blonde hair and green eyes. Sharp green eyes that are staring at me right now. And an angry look on her face.

"Hey, I know you don't know me, but you need to listen to me," The blue-eyed girl says. "You need to stay down, behind this bush, and be as quiet as you possibly can, okay?"

I trembled with fear, and nodded my head.

"Come back, kid!" I hear the soldier shout.

I freeze in place, as if someone had incased me in ice. My blood went cold, my heart began to beat at impossible speeds.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The green-eyed girl hissed. "Great, now we've got PSFs on our tail! I told you we shouldn't have saved her!"

I looked away in shame. Not only have I gotten myself into trouble, I've put these kids in danger too.

"So you would have left her out there to be taken to a camp?" The blue-eyed girl whispered. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it to reassure me. "You had no problem with us saving the others from PSF custody!"

What? I think. What does she mean by others?...

"That was different, Leah!" The green-eyed girl exclaimed. She sighed and brushed back the locks of blonde hair in her face. "In those situations, the PSFs weren't about to find us cowering in a bush!"

"Come out, little girl! We won't hurt you!" I heard the PSF say aloud.

I shook uncontrollably, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..."

The blue-eyed girl, Leah, looked at the green-eyed girl in a certain way. She immediately understood.

"No," the green-eyed girl said flatly.

"Please! It's the only way!"

"Can't you do it?"

" I can't throw them far enough, I'm not that strong!" Leah exclaimed. "Plus, the other PSFs will notice!"

"You know I hate using my abilities!" The green-eyed girl whispered. The PSFs were getting closer.

"Please please please please-"

"Fine!" The green-eyed girl sighed. "Fine. Just please don't make me do it again."

The green-eyed girl slipped from bush to bush, tree to tree, trying to get closer to the PSFs.

"What's she doing?" I hear a voice say...above me?

"Get back in your hiding places!" Leah hissed, looking up at the tree above us. I craned my head upward.

To my surprise, I saw three kids, younger than me, high in the branches and leaves. There were two girls, and one boy. They looked elementary-school age.

"But what is she doing?" The boy asks.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be back soon!" Leah said. "Now go back in your hiding places!"

I saw them back up into the leaves...and disappear. My jaw dropped open. They were good at hiding.

"Put your hands up!" I hear a man shout.

I peer through the bush and gasp when I see the green-eyed girl standing only a few yards away from the PSFs. They have her at gun point, but she doesn't look afraid. No, they look afraid of her.

"Walk towards us with your hands on your head! And don't even think about using your abilities, or we will shoot."

"Actually, I think it's you who needs to walk away," she says. I'm impressed by the confidence in her voice. "Leave or face the consequences."

They stare at her still, guns up. She shrugs and says, "You asked for it."

I'm confused when she puts her hands out, as if reaching for the soldiers, but not touching them. Immediately, the PSFs eyes turn blank and glassy. I gasp again.

The green-eyed girl's incredible concentration never fails. "Now you will not remember any of us. Tell the others that you had to kill the Psi girl you were chasing. Go back there now, and do not return here."

And to my complete and utter shock, that's exactly what they do. I see them walking away, their shadows on the brick wall growing smaller and smaller until they are out of my sight.

Shock steals my breath. The green-eyed girl runs back to the bush.

"We have to go, the other PSFs might find us!" She exclaims. "Come on! Get down from the tree, we're going!"

The three kids in the tree shimmy down and join the rest of us. Leah grabs my hand.

"She's coming with us," Leah tells the green-eyed girl, the one that just hypnotized the PSFs.

"Fine," she says. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

And we run.

...

Our destination is an abandoned treehouse in an abandoned house. I knew that our country might be heading towards a depression, but I didn't know things were this bad.

The house looked like it had been raided. Thankfully, we avoided it. The green-eyed girl led the five of us to the backyard, and to a tree with a ladder hanging from it.

"Come on, climb. Hurry!" She exclaims.

The boy and the little girls climb up first, and retreat inside the wooden structure in the treetop. The green-eyed girl pushes me to the ladder to climb next. I stare at it fearfully.

"Come on, I'll help you," Leah says. She climbs under me, making sure I don't fall. I climb fast, trying to get far away from the green-eyed girl, because honesty, she scares me.

Especially since she somehow hypnotized two PSFs.

I reach the inside of the treehouse. It's full of bags of chips and pretzels, along with some pillows and clothing. The boy and girls are already taking out some food to eat. I get to see them up close for the first time. The girls both have auburn hair and olive green eyes. The boy has brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes.

The other two girls come up and we all take a breath after all the running. I sit down next to Leah, and far from the green-eyed girl.

"Okay guys. That was interesting. I say we all stay as far away as we can from PSFs for now on," Leah says.

"Yeah, that's what you say, but that's never what you do," the green-eyed girl comments.

Leah gives her an annoyed look. The green-eyed girl just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, not to be obnoxious, but what looked like exhaustion.

Leah clapped her hands, "So, we have a new member of the crew." She gestured towards me. I tried to sink into the ground, to be small again, but there was nowhere to hide. "So, what's your name and psi color?"

"Um, I'm Erin," I stutter. I look around at the five kids staring at me. I want to trust them. I have to trust them. They just saved my life. "Um, what's a psi color?"

"You know, what ability you have," Leah begins. "So, I'm Leah. I'm fifteen and I'm Blue. Those two girls over there are nine-year-old twins. They are Aria and Audrey, and they are Reds. This little champ right here is Ty. He's six and he's a Yellow. I know, he's a little young to be Psi but there are some outliers. And this is Oli-"

"Via," the green-eyed girl, Via, interrupts. "Just call me Via. I'm Orange."

The colors mean nothing to me. I'm so confused. "I have so many questions," I say. "Who are the PSFs? Why were they taking kids? What do those colors mean?"

The three younger kids gawk at me. Leah and Via look at each other then back at me. "You really don't know?"

I shake my head.

"Okay," Leah begins, clapping her hands. "So do you know what IAAN is? And how kids have been dying?"

"Yes..." I reply. I definitely remember that. Lots of the kids in my class had died, I was terrified it would happen to me, but it never did. But what did IAAN have to do with these colors?

Leah looks a little sad, "Okay, this might seem like a shock, so get ready. So, this virus has been killing kids all over the country. You know that much. The survivors, however, get these special abilities that are classified with colors. Reds have the power of fire, Orange have the power to manipulate minds, memories, and emotions, Yellows have the power of electricity, Blues have the power of telekinesis, and Greens have photographic memory and super intelligence. Do you know what your ability is?"

At first I sit in complete silence. Superpowers? Impossible. "No, I don't," I say sadly.

"How old are you?" Via asks.

"I'm twelve," I tell her.

"You should have your ability," Leah tells me, thinking.

"Anyway," Leah continues. "PSFs are Psi Special Forces officers. That's what kids with abilities are called, Psi. They were at your school to take kids to camps. That's where they are keeping the kids."

"Camps?" I ask, now more alert and alarmed. "What camps?"

"Can we not talk about the camps?!" Via exclaims. Everyone goes silent to stare at her.

"We should try to find her ability!" One of the twins, Audrey, exclaims.

"We could do a test!" Aria shouts.

"Do you want to do that, Erin?" Ty asks me.

I look around at the faces staring at me.

"Sure," I reply with a sigh. "Let's do it."

...

I meet Leah outside. She has laid out several books on the floor. They looked ripped and worn.

"Okay," Leah said. "Let's see if you're a Blue. Blues are able to move objects with their minds. Just imagine the object going from one place to another. Watch me."

She stretched out her arms and concentrates. To my surprise, the books float up and move around. They dance and spin according to Leah's will. She controls them with her hands as if she was conducting an orchestra. Then the books float back to the ground. I stand there stupidly with my jaw wide open. Leah flips her hair and smiles with pride.

"You try."

I concentrate on the books like Leah did. I stare hard, and throw out my hands.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I keep trying and trying but nothing happens. I sigh and give up.

"It's okay," Leah said. "So you're not a Blue. Follow me, let's go see the twins."

The twins are next to what used to be someone's swimming pool. Now it's abandoned and green, but still filled with water.

"Hi Erin!" Aria exclaims. I notice three piles of branches in front of the pool. Audrey is organizing the last one.

"Hi!" Audrey shouts. "We're going to light these two piles on fire! Then you try the last one!"

"Wait, what?" I ask.

It's too late. Aria and Audrey stand in front of the branches, and concentrate. I think that their eyes are about to pop out of their heads from staring at the branches when they catch on fire.

I scream and fall back. The twins yelp in excitement. I can hear them shouting in something in unison.

"Throw it in! Throw it in!"

I watch Leah use her abilities to pick up the flaming branches and dump them in the pool. Steam rises from the water and my heart beat slows down.

"Your turn!" Aria smiles, and skips back to her sister.

I knew that starting an inferno was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to try anyway. I stood in front of the final pile of sticks. I copied the sisters' actions. I concentrated hard, calling fire.

After a long time of trying, it was obvious I wasn't a Red. I dropped my hands in frustration.

What if something was wrong with me? What if I didn't have abilities?

"It's okay," Audrey said. "Let's go talk to Ty!"

 **There is more to this chapter, but I couldn't fit it all, so chapter three will be like chapter two part two. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Finding Erin's Ability

**Hi! This is chapter three! Enjoy!**

The girls walked me over to a tree. It was the tree that had the treehouse we had gone in earlier. I'm just standing there for a minute, waiting for one of the girls to go, until I realize I'm supposed to go alone.

"Go ahead," Leah told me. So I climbed.

Ty was sitting in the treehouse, waiting for me. He smiled when I climbed up the ladder and sat across from him.

"Hi," I begin, not knowing how to start the awkward conversation. I mean, I just met these guys, they saved my life, and are now telling me that this disease killed most children and left others with strange abilities, and I have one. I think my feeling is justified.

"Okay," he began. "I'm a Yellow. I can create and control electricity. I'll show you what I do, then you try!"

I had no idea how someone as young as him would have enough control over his powers to not destroy anything. I mean, the twins's control was not as good as it could be, due to the fact that Leah had to throw the flaming sticks into the pool. I backed up a bit to give him space, and also because I didn't feel like getting fried right after my life had been saved.

Ty turned to an old, useless lamp. It looked like it hadn't been used in years, not to mention that it's cord was unplugged and all ripped up like it had been cut to shreds with scissors. He picked up his hands, and concentrated on the lamp.

At first nothing happened, and then I heard a low sound. Like a buzzing, or a whining. I watched the lamp very closely, as a glow slowly started to appear.

Suddenly, the lamp burst into light! I jumped back in surprise, and had to cover my eyes from the intense brightness. I managed to peek through my fingers, to see the lamp zapping and electrical bolts zapping around it. Ty seemed mesmerized by the light. I was about to run up to him to force him to stop before the lamp exploded, but he pulled his hands back and the chaos subsided.

He turned back to me with a bright smile on his face. He was looking at me with an expression that was saying, _"Wasn't that awesome?"_ He was laughing because he just seemed to enjoy his power and what he could do. He was a young, innocent child who found it fun. I had no idea how anyone, even someone as young as him, could smile at a time like this. Kids were dying everywhere, he was on the run from camps and officers who were going to lock him up, just because he had a freak power he could barely control. I had no idea what had happened to his parents, maybe they didn't want him anymore after he became a Yellow? Yet, he was happy. All of a sudden, a memory from elementary school slammed into me hard. When we were little and we would go to music class, the teacher would have us sing little songs. One of them came back to me clear, I could hear every note.

 _Keep your lamps burning in the night._

 _Make your lanterns burn a light._

 _Keeps your lamps shining in the night, get ready, the time is near._

 _Freedom is coming. It's flying toward us._

 _Here its song coming coming._

 _Keep running and don't turn back._

Ty was just so positive, nothing was bringing him down. Truthfully, I admired him for that.

"It's your turn now," Ty grinned.

I had to try, for him. I walked up to the lamp, and brought up my hands.

Light up, I think. Turn on. On!

My efforts were for nothing. The old, dead lamp stayed old and dead. It was amazing how alive and shining it had been, because of Ty. Because he made it that way.

"That's alright. Being a Yellow isn't for everybody," Ty said. "But Via will help you next."

I gulped, "Via? She'll help me?"

"Sure, you just gotta find her. I think she's by the little pond by the edge of this yard. She'll help you, trust me."

I might trust him, but I was really nervous about talking to Via alone. She kind of scared me, and it seemed like she didn't want me around at all.

Ty looked at me with a concerned expression, "Are you okay, Erin?"

I force a small smile on my face, "I am." So I tough it out and begin climbing back down the ladder.

...

Via was facing away from me when I found her. She was sitting in front of the pond, occasionally tossing a rock into it. I couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I crept up silently, very silently. What was I supposed to do? How should I get her attention? Should I get her attention? My raspy throat chose for me, forcing me to give a little cough.

Via spun around, a look that could kill on her face. She seemed very startled. Her sharp green eyes locked on me and seemed to keep me paralyzed.

"Um...hi," I squeaked.

"What do you want?" Via barked.

"Um...I just...I just wanted...you...they said you would help me see if I'm an Orange," I stuttered.

Via's expression was stormy. "What?"

"To test me, to find my ability," I say with less confidence then I wanted. "Ty said you would help me."

Via sighed, rubbing her temples like she had a headache, "Ty..."

Via stood up and walked a step closer. She was definitely older and a lot taller then me, but still a kid. I seemed to always forget that last bit.

"You want to see if you're an Orange? You really want to? Then fine. Come over here. Let's test you."

I gulped again and shuffled over to Via. She pointed to a rock across from her to sit down on. I trembled a bit as I sat down and looked back at the older girl.

Looking at her, I could tell that she was definitely older than Leah and the rest of us. She looked to be about sixteen. But I always thought that sixteen-year-olds would be energetic and happy, not so like her. She seemed exhausted, and well, angry.

Via met my eyes with her sharp emerald green ones, "Do you remember what an Orange can do?"

"Yeah," I replied, quoting what Leah had told me earlier. "Oranges can manipulate minds, memories, and emotions." Then my mind conjured what had happened earlier this morning. How Via had commanded the soldiers, and how they had obeyed her with blank eyes. I looked down and said with a shaky voice, "You can hypnotize people."

Via's face exploded with rage, "Well it's not like I want to!"

I flinched and curled back a bit to avoid whatever she was about to do. I heard her sigh and take a deep breath.

"Well I don't have all day. Do you want to be tested or what?"

I nodded my head yes, that I wanted to be tested. She extended her hand, palm facing up. I just stared at it.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Via exclaimed. "Take it."

I extended my arm and took her hand. Immediately I was pulled headfirst into the darkness.

...

I blinked my eyes, but the darkness when I closed them and the inky black void surrounding me weren't much different. I looked around, confused. Where was I?

Then shock flooded into me. Had I done it? Had I gotten into Via's mind?

"Via?" I exclaimed. "Did I do it?"

"No," I heard a voice say. Via's figure walked out of the darkness until I could see all of her right in front of me. "I got into your mind. This is your head!"

I looked around and felt disappointment. "Did I fail?"

"Not yet," Via grumbled. "We just have to see if you can get into my mind." Again she sighed, and rubbed her head, as if she was thinking hard about something. "I'll take it easy on you, make it so if you are an Orange you can get into my head easily, but don't you go poking through my memories or anything!"

"Okay!" I shouted. Via extended her hand again, and I took it.

What was I supposed to do now?

"You just have to slip into my head," Via replied. "Think of it like breaking the barrier between our two minds, and just dive in."

I stumbled in shock. How did she know what my question was?

"I'm an Orange," Via exclaimed, her voice echoing in the dark void. "When I'm in your head, I can hear your thoughts."

All I can come up with for that was a simple, "Oh." So I take her hand again and try to do what she said. Break the barrier.

I try and try to break it but it's no use. I use every method I can come up with but none work. At last I let go of her hand and stomp in frustration. What is happening today?

Via crosses her arms and turns away slightly.

"Don't worry about it," she says, in a softer voice than the one I'm used to. "Being an Orange sucks. Be happy you aren't one."

But as we exit my mind and she shoos me away, I wish I was one, just to see what was going on inside her head.

...

Back at the treehouse, I am with Leah, Aria, Audrey, and Ty. Via joins us soon. Leah walks up to her and whispers something, and I see Via shake her head.

"Well, we've got another test for you," Leah says. "To see if you are a Green."

"They've got good memories!" Aria shouted.

"And they are very smart!" Audrey exclaims.

I manage a small smile towards the rambunctious twins.

I watch Ty lay out a number of different items, all junk that they must have found laying around here.

"This is what you'll have to do," Leah said. "We'll give you three seconds to look at ten objects, and you have to list them in order."

"What?" I exclaim. Three seconds for ten objects? That's like 0.3 seconds per item. It's impossible!

Leah leads me to the items. I take a good look at them, and three short seconds later, she tells me to turn around.

"Okay Erin," Leah says. "What were the objects from left to right order?"

I begin without hesitation, "Pretzel bag, book, lamp, candy bar, toy car, cup, bag of chips, a stick, pencil, and a shoe."

Leah and Via's faces are pictures of shock. "Okay," Leah continues. "Can you tell me a feature of each object?"

"Sure," I say. "The pretzel bag was half empty, the book was an olive green with a black spine, the lamp was dusty and the one Ty used in his test, the candy bar was for dark chocolate and 86% cacao, the toy car was red with blue stripes, the cup was purple and had some apple juice in it, the bag of chips was empty and ripped, the stick had two leaves on it, the pencil was unsharpened and a number two pencil, and the shoe was Ty's because it is small and Ty is missing a shoe."

All of their jaws drop open at once and they stare at me with wide eyes. I become a bit nervous.

"Did I do okay?" I ask.

"Okay?" Leah exclaimed. "You did fantastic! Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a Green right here!"

Everyone but Via started clapping, but I could barely hide my disappointment. I was Green? So that only meant I can remember things well and I was smart. But that was such a useless power. Everyone else was throwing, burning, electrocuting things with their minds or controlling other people, but what was the use of remembering the order of objects? That wasn't going to help anyone.

"Thanks guys," I said, feeling the need to show a little gratitude. They did save me after all.

"But I think I have to go now," I say. I remembered my parents, and how they had dropped me off at school this morning. They must be worried sick. "I have to find my parents."

I begin to walk to the treehouse ladder, but the two older girls cut me off. Leah exchanges a glance with Via. Via nods her head, but Leah looks very upset. I felt some butterflies in my stomach. What was wrong? Leah sighs and says, "The PSFs came to your school while you were there, right?"

"Um...yes..." I say.

"And your parents dropped you off at school, correct?"

"They did," I reply, still confused.

Leah looked at Via again, who nodded again. "Did they happen to get a call from anyone last night? Maybe from the government?"

Last night came back to me in a clear memory. I was sitting with mom on our tan sofa, dad in the kitchen. The phone had rung, one, two, three beeps until I heard dad's voice replying to the call. I couldn't hear everything, but when he came to talk to mom later, I had heard the word "government" and "President Gray."

"Yes, they did." I say. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well...it means...oh Via I can't!" Leah exclaims, distress in her voice.

Via, being herself, tells me straight up what it meant, "The government was calling your parents to tell them about collection day, and how if they sent you to school the next day, you would be brought to a camp to be rehabilitated and keep you and your parents out of harm." Then she scoffed, "Yeah right. 'Rehabilitation' and 'keeping you out of harm.' That's a bunch of baloney if you ask me."

I realized what this meant, "You mean, this means-"

"Yes, this means your parents meant to send you away," Via said. "I don't know if they really did think you would be safe, or if they thought they couldn't handle a Psi kid, but whatever it is, it means you can't go back, not now."

I collapse onto the ground and try not to cry. It's Ty that comes to comfort me.

"My parents didn't want me either," Ty says. "Neither did anyone of there's. But you know what?"

"What?" I sniffle.

"We've got each other," he says. "Via, Leah, Aria, Audrey, they are my real family. And now we are your real family too."

"Wait!" Via shouted. "Ty, you're not saying-"

"I think she should stay with us!" Ty exclaimed. "Please, please Via!"

"No way," she says. "There's is no way we are adding another mouth to feed, the PSFs will find us-"

Ty's pleading look cuts her off. "Via please! You helped me, and the twins and Leah! We have to help her! She needs us, Via you said you-"

"Fine! She can stay!" Via shouts. "For now. Only temporarily, until she can find somewhere else to stay."

"You see? We've got you," says Ty.

The whole time my broken heart was warming, at the thought of them caring so much, "You mean it?"

"Yeah we do!" Leah says.

"You can play with us!" Aria shouts.

"It'll be fun," Audrey grins.

"Thank you so much!" I smile. I can't express my thanks towards them.

Via grumbles something and climbs down the ladder. I look at Leah in question.

"Don't worry about her," Leah says. "She might seem mean, and well, she can be mean, but she just needs time to warm up to you. Trust me, she isn't all bad."

I can see Via running back to the pond, to throw some more rocks into the water in frustration. Something was going on with her, for some reason I was a threat to her, maybe because PSFs were chasing me?

I'm not sure, but hopefully I can find out before Via personally kicks me as far away from her and the others as possible.

 **So what did you think? Please review! Chapter four hopefully coming soon!**


	4. A Midnight Journey

**Hey guys! Luckily chapter four came sooner than I expected. It's a bit of a short chapter, but not much. Enjoy!**

It's midnight, but I'm still wide awake.

I'm the only one with my eyes open. The moon shines a spotlight on this treehouse, leaving Part of the room in an eerie glow and the rest in dark shadows. As I look outside form where I am sitting I see nothing but trees and their leaves blowing in the wind. The neighborhood outside is pitch black, abandoned, and like a ghost town.

Ty, Aria, and Audrey fell asleep almost immediately, all piled on top of the ripped beanbag chairs in the treehouse. Leah is next to them, sound asleep against the wall. Via is in her own corner. She didn't close her eyes for awhile, as if determined to keep an eye on me or whoever might try to harm the others. But sleep even overcame her, which surprised me. I wonder how long it had been since she had slept.

I, on the other hand, feel incapable of sleeping.

My mind keeps rushing with the thoughts of all the truth that has been dumped on me. IAAN, the abilities, the PSFs, everything. Even six-year-old Ty knew about this, but I was oblivious. Oblivious! But how? Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm an only child, and how I didn't know I had abilities. Everyone else must have figured out, because how can you ignore the fact that you are moving things with your mind, controlling fire and electricity, or diving into people's heads? All I noticed was an increase in my grades, and I could just remember things more easily. I never knew this would be defined as an ability, or a power.

But I am just so frustrated, that after all the shocking things that happened, I ended up with such a useless power. Me, the one who escaped the PSFs and the camps, the one who is still free and can still do something, a Green. What can I do to help? Maybe do an equation, or maybe remember every word from a book. But what use is that to everyone, the ones in the camps, the ones who saved me?

I look again at the sleeping figures of the ones who saved my life. I feel like I need to repay them somehow, help them in someway. They deserve it, after risking their lives for a useless Green like me. But how could I help?

My eyes drift over the room again, searching. I glance at the food supply, and release how low it is. There was only a half-full bag of pretzels and a jar of peanut butter left after dinner. At this rate, with six people to feed, it will run out fast. I remember how all of the supermarkets had closed down, because of everyone going bankrupt, but no one bothered to clean them out. I remembered that the route to the nearest supermarket was only five blocks away. An idea was slowly forming in my head. Maybe I could sneak over and get some food for us. Now that I think about it, it's a great idea. Though it wasn't much, getting food for these guys might be at least a little bit of a help. It was the least I could do after they saved my life.

And it wouldn't be that hard too. Most people had abandoned this town, I had noticed many of the houses put up for sale. There was no one I needed to avoid. I was also small and cautious. And in the darkness of the night, no one would see me, if there was anyone in this town left to see me.

I had made my decision. Carefully and quietly, I inched over to the ladder and shimmied down. Once at the bottom, I looked up once to make sure no one had seen me. It was completely silent. I dashed off.

I made my way up to the front of the house. Looking down the street, I could see that no lights were on, not even the streetlights. Staying close to every tree and bush I could find, I made my way down the street. I made a quick dash around the corner and found another tree to hide behind. I waited a moment, and then continued my journey. I used this method to get down the next three streets until the supermarket was in view.

It was much different then I remembered. I hadn't gone to the supermarket in a while. The last time I had come, it was bustling with adults and children of all ages, and full of life. Now it was dirty, dull, and abandoned, with no lights or people.

It was amazing how fast things had changed, or maybe I was too slow to notice it.

I approached the building with caution, and slipped inside through the doors with broken hinges. My heart stopped at the devastating sight of the lifeless store. I walked through the cash registers and over to my goal. The aisles of food seemed to be laid out in front of me. I tiptoed to the first row of pretzel and chip bags. When my finger touched the first bag, I had second thoughts about stealing. But then I stopped. No one was coming for it anyway, no one owned this place, no one owned this food. I took the bag.

I found two old shopping baskets and filled them to the brim with snacks and nonperishables. I ventured down every part of the supermarket, taking all I could find. I was elated that I was finally helping out. They would all be so happy with me, and I would finally be able to pay them back for saving me. Maybe even Via would be happy. However, I quickly banished that outrageous idea. That would never happen.

I was in the middle of the store near the rows of candy bars when I decided I had gotten enough. I was just about to waltz out with my prize when I heard the voices. And the footsteps.

Getting closer.

Thinking quick on my feet, I ran to hide behind a huge box of food. I heard the voices. One, two, three, four? My heart beat quickened and my breathing did as well. I was absolutely sure that this place was a ghost town and it was abandoned. So who was there?

"Who are we looking for?"

"Give me one second..."

"What is it with this terrible Internet connection?"

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up!" I heard a man scream. He silenced the other three and I saw their shadows coming closer. Then I saw four pairs of legs not too far from me. My heart pounded hard and I curled up into myself. Small. Unseen.

It had been a few moments. I could hear two kinds of tapping, that of a foot against the tile floor, and what sounded like tapping an object. The people couldn't be far away. Who were they?

I took a risk and snuck a peek out from behind the box. Only ten feet away were four men, maybe in their thirties. All were wearing camouflage jackets, otherwise they had on black. In the hand of one of them was a tablet, but it looked different from regular tablets. I wanted to observe more, but they were walking closer, so I ducked back behind the box.

"Yes!" I heard a man shout. Whatever device they were on, it was working again.

"Let's see..."

"Check the public records first," someone said eagerly. "Most of these kids haven't been captured yet if they are on the run. It's hard to escape from a camp."

"Okay okay. Let's check for this town."

I heard some sounds like tapping, and then someone said something.

"Leah, age fifteen. Color, unidentified. Last seen...in this town!" Someone exclaimed.

I gasped. Did they just say Leah?

"These nine-year olds, Aria and Audrey, and a six year old, Ty, color unidentified, last seen here too!"

"And the PSFs are missing a girl from the collections...Erin, age twelve. Color unidentified. Wow, four kids."

I felt like throwing up when I heard them say my name. Who were these people, and how did they know my name? How did they have all of this information? Where they searching for us?

"Anyone else?"

"I don't see anything..."

"Check the other records!"

"Okay, this girl, age sixteen, color..."

They went silent. They must have seen Via's color, Orange. Either they are rare, or not to be trifled with. Or maybe both.

I heard their footsteps coming closer and closer. They were going to see me. I couldn't breathe. I can't breathe. They are going to find me, they are gonna...

They came to me and I saw their feet stop in their tracks.

"What the..."

I dashed off, baskets still in hand.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!"

I kept running and ignored the pounding of my heart. I heard the first gunshot zoom past me and hit the wall. I full-blown panicked and slide to the door.

I zoomed off into the night and down the street. The four men, two with guns, kept chasing, but I was faster. My feet pounded on the pavement and I ran down one, two, three, four streets until I found the house. The men were still hot on my trail, but I quickly turned and darted into the yard. I scrambled up the ladder, and hadn't noticed that I had dropped all of the food in my run. I dropped the baskets and climbed the rest of the way up.

"Guys guys guys!" I shouted.

They all jumped up in surprise and yelled. Via gave me the death stare while the others still seemed like they were in sleep's grip.

"What..." Leah said.

"Guys, left, supermarket, men, talking, looking for us, found me, chased me, guns, coming coming..."

"Woah woah woah!" Leah exclaimed, now awake. "Slow down Erin, what's wrong?"

Via looked out the treehouse door. One look was all it took. I heard the gunshot, and it hit the roof, sending wood shavings falling on top of us. The kids yelped and started shaking uncontrollably, Leah gasped, and Via turned around, furious.

"What's wrong?" Via exclaimed. "What's wrong is that four skip tracers are down there!"

 **Thanks for reading guys! Stay tuned for chapter five!**


	5. A Dangerous Pursuit

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter five! It's a bit short. Please take the poll on my profile! Enjoy!**

At the words "skip tracers" the others screamed. I was still out of breath from running four blocks, but I managed to wheeze out the words, "What's a skip tracer?"

Leah pushed Via aside and threw her arms out. The skip tracers were thrown back into the trees.

"Come on!" Leah exclaimed. Via grabbed Ty, Leah grabbed Aria, and I grabbed Audrey. Leaving everything behind, I followed the others down the ladder and we fled the other way, into the woods.

We dodged as many trees as we could in the pitch black dark, and kept running at full speed. I thought after a bit that we had lost the skip tracers, but I was proven wrong when the gunshots started again.

The shots sent us zooming at faster, trying to outrace the men. But the skip tracers were not far behind us. It was only a matter of time before they were in our sights. The same two had the guns, and they were barely visible in the dark with their dark clothes. But still there, and ready to kill or capture us.

Ahead of me, I could see Ty stopping in his tracks, nearly sending Via, who was holding his hand, flying. He turned around and focused his concentration on the skip tracers.

"Ty!" Via shouted. She tried pulling him, but he slapped her off and looked at the men again. "Ty, stop!"

He raised his hands and pushed them out. Oh my gosh. He was going to electrocute all the men.

I heard a zapping sound and saw the tablet in the one of the skip tracer's hand explode into thousands of pieces, electrical bolts running along them. The man screamed in frustration and the others turned around to see what had happened.

Ty dropped his hands and didn't move. Via grabbed him and dragged him along. Soon again, we were running through the dark. The exploding tablet had distracted the skip tracers and possibly injured one of the men, but they were quick to recover. They were on our trail in no time.

I screamed as a bullet whisked by me, so close I felt it fly by my ear. I lodged itself in a nearby tree trunk. Many shots more shots were fired.

I was so stupid. If I hadn't gone out those guys wouldn't be on our trail! Now we were all going to die, and there was nothing we could do.

I felt Audrey stop next to me and escape my grasp. "Aria!" She exclaimed. The other little girl stopped too.

"No," is all I could say. The little kids couldn't control their powers. Ty just now couldn't control where his electricity went, and these girls had little control over their fire.

But they were doing it anyway.

"Guys stop this! It's too dangerous!" Leah shouted. Via held Ty tightly so he couldn't escape and go near the girls to help.

I watched with fear as they both lit a flame in their hands in unison. At the same time, they sent a wave of fire out.

The skip tracers screamed and ran just before the fire could reach them. They dashed off in the other direction away from us. The chaos and mayhem made me confused to where they were at first. When I looked up and only saw us, the trees, and the fire, I realized they had ran away. They were gone.

I almost laughed out of relief, and maybe I would have, if the fire hadn't ignited the tree in front of me.

The fire spread quickly, searching for all the wood it could find to consume and set aflame. When flaming branches started falling next to us, nearly crushing us, Via went ballistic.

"Run run run!"

I sped through the woods as fast as I could. The fire had started far behind me, but I could see it illuminating light coming closer and closer, like a tidal wave but made of flame. It turned the forest into an inferno that expelled smoke that clouded my vision. I covered my mouth and tried to keep running.

Falling branches on fire fell next to us. I dodged each one carelessly, almost touching the fire multiple times. I could feel the intense heat radiating from behind me. I felt like I was being roasted in a hot oven.

Suddenly, the tree right next to me ignited, and I was just fast enough to jump to the side to get away.

My impact with the ground was hard, and it knocked the wind out of me. I felt like all the air had escaped my lungs, and my limbs felt like stone. The smoke made everything blurry. All I could see were the bright flames licking the ground and the sparks rising and falling. I couldn't move I couldn't breathe, I was going to die here...

A hand picked me up and pushed me forward. "Come on! We have to go. Now!" Via's voice woke me up and I began running again.

I could see Ty and Leah ahead of me, with Audrey and Aria not too far behind. They were running out of the forest. Via and I were closing in on the exit, but the smoke was getting intense. I coughed and coughed but couldn't get rid of the smoke in my lungs. I felt suffocated. I was breathing ash, and I couldn't see much in front of me. I was slowing down. I had almost made it, but my efforts weren't good enough.

My legs gave out and I collapsed. Via all but shouted in frustration as she picked me up and ran me the rest of the way out of the forest. I felt her toss me, and I felt Leah use her Blue ability to pull me the rest of the way into her arms. And that's when I passed out.

...

I woke up in a coughing fit. The coughs were harsh and scratched my lungs. But I was breathing clean air, not smoke. Where was I?

"She's awake," I heard a voice say.

"Is she alright?"

"Erin?"

My senses were coming back. First I could hear the sounds of voices coming into focus. Then I felt someone's legs moving under me. Then my vision returned, and I realized where I was.

I was in a moving car, a small one, and I was laying in the backseat. I was on Leah's lap, with Aria and Audrey next to me. I felt the heat radiating off of them. Even though it was daytime now, the Red girls still had not cooled down from using their abilities. Via was in the front driving, and Ty was next to her. I could see a burn on Via's shoulder, but it didn't look terrible. She probably got it while carrying me out of the woods.

I groaned and put a hand on my aching head. I could remember the details clearly. The growing fire, the burning forest, where each flaming branch fell to the ground. I guess the bad thing about being a Green is that you can't forget terrible events, like yesterday, and the pain.

Aria and Audrey jumped up when they saw me awake.

"We are so sorry!" Aria exclaimed.

"We couldn't control it, we didn't mean to hurt you!" Audrey shouted.

I could see in their faces how terrible they felt, how worried they were about me. I managed a small smile towards them.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"We told you girls before, we know you didn't mean to hurt anyone," Leah said, trying to make them feel better after last night's disaster.

"Plus you saved us from those skip tracers," Via added.

I sat up at the words skip tracers. I guess this was a good enough time to ask.

"I was meaning to ask you," I began. "What are skip tracers?"

"They are Psi hunters, I guess you could say," Via said. She made a right turn and then continued. "They capture Psi kids and give them to PSFs for a ten thousand dollar reward."

Ty spoke up. "But you probably have a bigger bounty, Via, because you're Orange, and you escaped-"

Via gave Ty a dangerous glare and he shrunk back into his seat. Via sighed and pat Ty's shoulder to show she wasn't angry.

But what was he about to say that made her so mad? I was curious, but I knew better then to bring up a bad topic around Via. She would have blown up with fury.

"And you Erin!" Via exclaimed. Oh no. Here it comes. I prepared myself for her meltdown.

"You have to be more careful!" I could feel Via's rage radiating off her. For a second I was scared that she would dice into my mind and tear my brain apart, but somehow I knew she wouldn't do it. "What were you doing out and about last night, huh?"

"I just wanted to get some food for us, we were running low..." I squeaked.

"Well can you be a little less stupid?" Via shouted. "That was dangerous, and you almost got all six of us captured! We would be on our way to a camp now if we weren't lucky! Do you know what it's like in those camps? Do you?"

Via cut herself off then, for some reason not wanting to continue. I don't know what she knew about the camps, but whatever it was I didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry," I said.

For a long time, we drove in silence.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Chapter six is on the way! Please take my poll!**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Hi guys, sorry for the super long wait but here's another chapter! Also, please take my poll on my profile!**

I watched the scenery of an empty town in daylight rush by me as Via continues to drive the car they found.

House after house passed by. Blue, tan, white, any color imaginable. All empty. Where had all the people gone? I guess they had been kicked out since the everyone in this country is broke and couldn't pay for their houses. But they had to be staying somewhere. Tent cities perhaps?

For the first time since yesterday morning I thought about what could have happened to my parents. Were they thinking about me? Did they want to know what happened to me? Did they even care? I banished the thoughts from my mind before they could go wild.

Via has been driving for the better part of the day, looking for somewhere for us to hide. We had traveled so far that even I, a Green, didn't recognize the town we were in. We hadn't seen a soul for miles, and I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see any for a long time.

And after what happened in the past twenty-four hours, I wouldn't mind that.

Leah was tapping on the seat under her with her fingers. I focused on the consistent tap tap tap. I wasn't sure if she was nervous or not.

"Do you mind?" Via exclaimed after a few minutes. Leah stopped immediately.

I kept myself occupied after I was well enough to sit up. I kept looking out the window, soaking in the view. After some time I would try to remember what scenery I had seen a few minutes before, and found that I could recall every detail, from the shade of the color of the house to where the light hit the dusty windows. My Green abilities might not be that useful, but they were fascinating.

Another hour had passed, and even Leah seemed restless. The little kids had become that a while ago, fidgeting in their seats and fighting hard to keep quiet, or else they would be at the mercy of Via's rage. At last, Leah spoke up.

"Are we going to stop eventually?" Leah shouted in the silence.

"Yes, we are," Via said. "I just have to find the right place."

"Let's just stop here and have a look around," Leah suggested, pointing to a clearing off the road.

With a sigh, Via pulled over into the clearing of grass. She made us get out and hid the car in the trees. I felt shaky on my legs, either from the long car ride or last night's events. I stumbled a little bit before Ty caught me. I whispered a quiet thank you and joined the little kids as we followed Leah and Via.

Aria and Audrey were chattering away about this and that, Ty was tightly holding onto my hand. Leah and Via cautiously crept forward and were on the lookout for anything suspicious. We crossed the road and carefully went down the street, looking for a place to hide.

I just couldn't fathom it, everything that had happened to bring my world down. IAAN, these powers, the collections. Then joining this group of refugees on the run from greedy skip tracers and bloodthirsty PSFs. Now we were looking for just a little slice of peace, a safe place to protect each other and stay alive. And I was only twelve.

 _Keep your lamps burning in the night._

And even though I barely knew these people, and was scared to death of one of them, I still followed them. I trusted them. They had saved me. They had put their lives on the line for me. I grasped onto Ty's hand tighter as we followed the girls into a parking lot.

 _Make your lanterns shine a light._

I had a good understanding of most of them. Leah was motherly, she cared deeply about all of us. She was kind and caring. The twins were energetic and rambunctious, but were cute and kind. Ty was sweet and protective, even though he was the youngest, he was special.

It was just Via that I couldn't wrap my head around. She was very protective of the four of them. But she seemed so bent on getting rid of me. Her first look at me was filled with hatred. I had almost gotten them caught and dragged to camp. She most likely wanted more than anything to leave me behind and drive away. But then why had she saved me last night? Why had she gotten burned by vicious flames and almost killed to save my life?

 _Keep your lamps shining in the night, get ready, the time is near._

We were about to enter the parking lot, but Via put out her hand to stop us. I stopped abruptly, and the three little ones crashed into me from behind.

Via shushed us and scanned the area. She waved us forward and we ran across the barren lot. The black top raced passed me as I watched it move under my feet. I grabbed onto Ty, Audrey, and Aria, following Leah and Via in the front. It was the parking lot of an old community center. It was run down. The windows were broken, and the roof was sagging.

"Should we stay in there?" I asked, pointing to the building.

"No," Via said. "It looks pretty broken-down. Plus, there might be some people taking shelter inside. Let's keep moving."

We had almost crossed the parking lot, and we were almost out of sight. We had almost made it in time, but the old woman had already walked out of the old community center.

The old woman was making her way out when she looked up and caught sight of us. An expression of shock formed quickly on her face, but Leah was quick to react. Almost immediately Leah put out her hands and lifted the lady off the ground and made her levitate. Her shrieks and yells were deafeningly loud. Leah held the woman up there and looked at Via for what to do.

"We have to run!" Leah exclaimed.

"But she might report us!" Via shouted.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Leah hollered.

My heart was pounded quickly, my feet ready to run.

"Excuse me!" The woman shouted. "Quit talking about me and put me down!"

Leah was so shocked that she almost dropped the woman. Instead she gently placed her back on the ground. The old lady brushed herself off and out her hands on her hips as if she was about to lecture us instead of being shocked at seeing six Psi kids running about.

The woman smiled at us, "Kids, huh? You don't see those too often anymore."

"Why did you do that?" Via shouted to Leah.

"I don't know," Leah said. "I just, thought I should, maybe because..."

"And it was a good thing she did," the woman exclaimed, silencing Via. "Someone could have seen you using your hocus locus and reported you."

"And how do we know you won't report us?" Via fired back.

The woman sighed and continued, "I can't prove that to you. But I promise you I am not like the rest."

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Leah.

All the while I was thinking hard about this woman. Why was she not reporting us right now? Also, why wasn't she running and screaming out of fear of us? Why was she just standing there talking to us like we weren't Psi kids with dangerous powers?

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me," the old woman said, her face growing more solemn. "But it looks like you are in need of some shelter, correct?"

"Yes," Ty said, but Via immediately shushed him.

"I thought so," the woman smirked. "I have a place where you could go, it's hidden, and is in good condition." She gestured toward the run down community center.

"In there?" I asked. I covered my mouth again, not sure whether I had just been rude or if it was bad for me to speak at all.

"Not exactly," the woman said with a wink.

"Oh, so we're supposed to all hold hands and skip gleefully into the community center with you, right into the waiting hands of skip tracers, correct?" Via fired.

"I know you think every adult out there is evil and just waiting for a chance to capture and sell you. But that's not true. I..." the woman cleared her throat, and were those tears I saw on her face?

"I had..HAVE a granddaughter," she began. "Her name is Ruby. She was taken by PSFs many years ago. I haven't seen her in so long, and I want so badly just to know what happened to her. I want to go to whatever horrid camp they locked her in and get her back, away from them. But I know that's not possible, not now at least. I don't even know if she's alive!"

The woman looked so distressed. She buried her face in her hands. I felt so bad for her, but I could see that Via wasn't having any of it. Her arms were crossed and listened reluctantly.

"Ever since then I've been helping kids, helping them escape or find their families. I find them hiding places. I've been traveling around the country, never staying in one place too long. And you kids look like you need help." The lady crossed her arms and looked directly at Via. "So are you coming?"

Via gave a big sigh, and stared down for a while. Then she does something that shocks me so much I almost collapse.

She reluctantly, very reluctantly, stretched out her hands, and I see the woman stiffen. Via looks like she is in another world, and she appears as if she is looking at something beyond what is it front of her. She is still and expressionless for so long that it startles me when she suddenly jumps back, gasping.

She's hyperventilating and Leah quickly recovers from shock and puts an arm on her. The little ones rush over to her but Via gently pushes them aside. All her focus is on the lady.

"Via?" I ask.

"Your, your granddaughter, Ruby. She's...she's a..."

"Yes, an Orange," the lady remarked, smoothing down her shirt. "Just like you, as I figured out after you rudely invaded my mind."

Via is shocked by the sarcastic remark. "Um...I...sorry, I..."

"Don't worry about it dear," the lady starts to walk back into the ruined community center. "So, are you coming or not?"

I am bewildered by the events occurring, I almost don't notice Leah grabbing onto Via's hand and almost shaking her.

"Via, should we? What did you see?" Leah asks, worry in her eyes.

"You heard the lady. Come on." Via starts to walk on the woman's direction, grabbing Aria on the way. Leah grabs Audrey, and I grasp Ty's hand. I follow them, unable to fathom what was happening. Whatever Via saw in the woman's mind was enough to convince her to hide us from the world and not call PSFs or skip tracers. I wondered who that Ruby girl was.

We walked into the community center, to a place where I hoped that we would find food, water, a place to sleep, and wasn't some dump or inhabitable area.

But most importantly, I hoped it was somewhere where we could live safely out of the eyes of our enemies.

 _Keep running and don't turn back._

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to take my poll!**


End file.
